¿Mis padres?
by Rondero001
Summary: Esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les agrade saludos a todos.
1. El inicio

_Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia de jimmy-two-shos espero que les guste y si no pues... esto... les voy a dar unas buenas...no muy violento... me los voy a meter por la... no muy asqueroso... pues...pues no les gusto y ya :P a y tambien agradesco los comentarios de Nico y Guest de mi primera historia Gracias y si voy a mejorar un poco mi forma de escribir...ok paz :D._

_porcierto jimmy-two-shoes no me pertenece y no se de quien pertenesca y honestamente no se porque escribo esto si es logica que no me pertenece... aunque quisas siiii... no la verdad no... pero podria ser una pequeña posibilidad... esta bien me callo. :P_

_no me pertenece ehhh._

_**¿Mis padres?**_

Muy bien como deberia empezar la historia... a ya se:

Erase una vez en una tierra muy, pero muy, pero muy lejana... bueno no tanto, existia una pequeña ciudad conocida como ciudad tristeza... (mmm naaaa muy galactico, tipo star wars),mmm quisas, habia una ves...un joven...chiquito (naaa muy musical) ok empesare asi, en una ciudad conocida como ciudad tristeza donde todos sus habitantes estaban...pues...tristes. (naaaaaaaa que va, en la ciudad fresita viven tamarindos),existian tipos de personas con una personalidad extrabagante, era una poblacion llena de gente increible, bueno ya, eran moustros llenos de fealdad, pero bueno la historia comienza en una pequeña localidad donde estaban un joven y una niña tratando de arreglar un problema.

-Oye heloise dime estas seguro de esto.

-si jimmy, tu solo relajate

-esta bien heloise pero no creo que sea buena idea

-porque lo dices, todas mis ideas son buenas

-excepto esa ocacion que CASI HACES VOLAR CIUDAD TRISTEZA...CON UN BOLIGRAFO

-bueno pero fue un pequeño error de calculo, pero eso no biene al caso tu relajate.

-esta bien... pero antes qui... oye que haces... heloise...qu...que haces...no heloise...no.. suelta ahy, suelta ahy... no pero..que..aaaaaaa aaaa no no que aaaa heloise suelta...aaa aaa me violan.

-no exageres jimmy solo agarre un caramelo

-ya lo se, sabes que odio los caramelos, pero bueno terminaste el robot

-ya casi estaa... yy listo, te presento a tu robot (algo parecido a jimmy)

-genial ahora ya podre... "En eso alguien entra pateando bruscamente la puerta"

-Y... amm heloise el quien es (susurrandole y heloise diciendo, ni idea con los hombros, ya saben levantando los hombros y... bueno ya si saben)

-atras pequeños moustros, TU MAQUINA INFERNAL (señalando al robot) PAGARAS POR TU CRIMENES QUE HAS COMETIDO (sacando un arma) TENGO CUATRO PALABRAS PARA TI... HASTA LA VISTA..BABY... (verdad que pude meter a terminator a la historia, esooo :D) (a y pum que destruye al robot, dandole un disparo en la cabeza, haciendo que salten engranes por todos lados, aceite enbarrando las paredes, que los ojos se le... bueno ya si es muy macabro, digamos que solo le volo la cabeza)

-"jimmy agarrandose en cuello, pensando que era el" (pues claro ver que alguien mate a una copia tuya no es divertido)

-perdon quien es usted

-me conocen con muchos nombres y eso a ustedes no les concierne pequeños duendes pero...VOLVERE "se salio el hombre" (a verdad como les quedo el ojo).

-ok, bueno ya no tengo mi robot, ire a ver a beeze "y jimmy se salio de la habitacion"

-SI CLARO YO SOLA ARREGLARE EL DESASTRE, GRACIAS.

En otra parte de ciudad un moustro de color rojo se encontraba jugando con una pequeña raqueta con una pelota amarrada (perdon no se como se llama en jugete), en eso el joven se hacerca.

-Eyy beezy quieres hacer algo

-yo ya estoy haciendo algo jimmy tratando de romper este tonto record tengo que hacer 438 876 623 de golpes con esta raqueta...y es una tortura, bueno empesare... uno... hay... uno... auch (cada ves que golpeaba la pelota le rebotaba en la cara).

-amm beezy no seria mas facil golpear la pelota del otro lado enves de señalarla a tu cara

-claaarooo maestro two-shoes demuestrame tus sabios consejos "siendo sarcastico" me gustaria ver como los haces, te reto a romper este record "dandole la raqueta"

-estas seguro beezy "este diciendo si con la cara en una pose de muy confiado" deacuerdo

jimmy empeso a golpear la pelota contando 1,2,3,4,5... y beeze con la boca abierta :O (ja no que el muy muy eh beezy), en otra parte de la cuidad se encontraba un coche que se aproximaba a una gran velocidad, en eso heloise segia arreglando los desastres que se provocaron en su casa.

-tanto problema se hizo por construir un robot "recojiendo parte de su cuerpo" sin embargo aun le quedo el cuerpo pero sin cabeza, "en eso heloise mirando a todos lados para evitar que la vean empezo a abrazar el cuerpo robotico de jimmy...bueno lo que queda de el", ahhh jimmy (ahhhh pastel de fres... digo el futbol :S)

En es un coche se detuvo afuera de la casa de heloise, se bajaron dos personas y tocaron el timbre, heloise solo bajo el cuerpo y fue a abrir (eso de que bajo el cuerpo se oyo...algo diabolico, guajajajaja soy malo :D)

-si que es lo que... "heloise de quedo con la boca abierta cuando los vio"

-hola

y que sige despues

continuara... no ma$%&#

_hola espero que les guste esta historia la deje asi porque tengo aqui mi dilema, ser... o no ser... aniquilado digo... e ahy el dilema, quiero hacer dos versiones una de los padres de jimmy y otra de los padres de heloise y quisiera saber cual pondre primero si me ayudan un poco se los agradeceria como lo hice con Nico y Guest pero si no quieren no hay problema ahy lo pensare un poco._

_si hago algo mal con mis historias porfabor no me jusguen si estan mal haganmelo saber acepto cualquier sugerencia, y se dicen que mis historias no son buenas pues losiento, lo intento soy nuevo. _

_a y perdon por los errores mi teclado aveces me genera ese problema._


	2. Version Jimmy

_Hola a todos que estan leyendo mi historia y que no tienen otra cosa mas que hacer en sus vidas que leer lo que otros escriban, aunque eso es bueno... o talves noooo... naaa si es bueno sigan haciendolo :D bueno la continuacion de la historia ya la tenia y bueno...ya saben...la tentacion de subirla...pues me gano...quise esperar algunos comentarios pero mejor sigo, nunca me a gustado dejar algo a medias, siempre los acabo asi que esta es la continuacion_

_Advertencia:esta historia puede contener lenguaje que para algunos puede ser ofensivo, rara ves en el comportamiento de los jovenes de hoy en dia que para su suerte, asi es...y para aquellos que leen la advertencia, ¡olvidense de la advertencia y lean la historia porfabor!, ¿quien le las advertencias?...a si claro es que leyo esta :P... se recomienda discrecion (aunque eso nunca pasa siempre dicen lo que ven)_

**_¿Mis padres?-Version Jimmy_**

bueno en que me quede...mmm a si heloise fue a abrir la puerta

-si que es lo que...

(EN ESO QUE SE LE APARECEN UNOS PUTOS ZOMBIES CHUPA CEREBROS QUE SE LA VAN COMIENDO POCO A POCO ARRACANDOLES SUS PEQUEÑOS BRAZITOS COMIENDOCELOS EN "MEDIA LUNAS BIMBO" COMO SI FUERAN HOTDOGS Y DESPUES... TA BUENO EXAGERE...UN POQUITO, PERO QUISE PONERLE UN POCO DE DRAMA A LA HISTORIA, BUENO SIGO)

-hola querida

heloise se sorprendio al momento de verlos

-us...ustedes son...muy parecidos a mi mejor amigo (con una cara de asombrada)

enfrente de heloise se encontraban una señora de pelo rubio, vestida con un jeans de color azul fuerte...(nooo creo que son de color azul rey, o talves...Y A QUIEN LE VA A INTERESAR EL COLOR),una blusa sin mangas verde y tacones negros y el señor tenia el cabello de color cafe, una camisa verde con rayas blancas y unos jeans de color azul (siiii azul y ya)

-tu debes de ser amiga de nuestro hijo James, verdad (contesto el señor y para los que no saben james es el nombre de jimmy, yyyy si, creo que si saben, creo que hoy no me siento gracioso mejor voy por un hotdog)

-de quien, aaa hablan de jimmy cierto (saben, hable muy pronto) si yo soy su amiga, mi nombre es heloise, yyyy...pues...acaso son los padres de jimmy

-si, si lo somos

en otra parte del mundo-brrr...oye sentiste lo mismo que yo

-mmm...creo que en otra parte de nuestro pequeño universo hay unas criaturas de un origen similar a los seres humanos que estan utilizando unas palabras que normalmente se usan dia a dia en nuestras vidas cotidianas

-entonces...nos estan robando nos quitan el diagolo ehh ferb :)

-siii...en resumen

-o bueno...oh ahy estas perry-grrrr (asi pues grrrr para ti tambien, bueno volvamos con heloise)

-y bueno se les ofrece algo (dijo heloise, solo para que no se confundan)

-si buscamos a james o jimmy como lo quieran decir, no sabemos donde vive y quisimos preguntar

-wuo wuo wuo...esperen un momento...es su hijo...y no saben donde vive (estoy deacuerdo contigo,a y para evitar problemas pondre unas iniciales sr-es el papa de jimmy y ld-es la mama)

sr-bueno hubo unos problemas ase mucho tiempo y sera mejor decirlo en otro momento, esta bien

-deacuerdo, y para su suerte jimmy vive al lado de mi casa (señalando la casa), pero por el momento no se encuentra creo que fue al parke con beezy

ld-ok y bueno como es ese tal beezy del que hablas

-bueno es de color rojo, tiene dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y huele a pies...encerio, huele a pies

sr-jajaja ok pequeña señorita muchas gracias, nos vamos queremos buscarlo

ld-buenooo...antes de irnos quisiera preguntarte una cosa señorita.

-si

ld-dime pequeña, acaso eres la novia de nuestro pequeño (aaa LA MIER$#%%& :O hasta yo me sorprendi y yo escribo la historia)

Heloise tenia la cara...roja...pero roja roja...tan roja que estaba morada (no, un momento creo que me sali de onda, saben solo estaba roja)

-pues...bueno...esto, ¿porque lo dices?

ld-pues...una buena razon es que tu eres la unica mujer humana en esta rara ciudad (wuo...naaa no te creo...¿encerio naaa?, no lo sabia...tu crees)

-ahhh ok...bueno pues...

ld-y tambien eres muy bonita, nuestro jimmy seria un suertudo si fueras su novia (yo tambien pienso que heloise es muy bonita-QUE DIJISTE-nada mi amor, no perate baja el bate, baja en bate aaa aaaaaa)

-¿ENCERIO?...pues...muchas gracias :D

sr-buen aun no nos as contestado la pregunta señorita, ¿eres la novia de nuestro hijo?

-ayy...bueno...nnnno exactamente

ld-a ya entiendo, te gusta cierto (vaya que directa)

-NOOO...COMO CREE...EL AMOR...EL AMOR ME...BRAAAG "sacando la lengua"

sr-sabemos que te gusta pequeña

-y exactamente como lo saben

ld-somos padres, sabemos como se siente uno cuando esta enamorada

sr-o enamorado (saben...nunca ay que jusgar a los padres, quien sabe como supieron que estaba enamorada de mi novia-ay no se talves porque siempre me mandas flores...o peluches...o cartas de amor...ooo-ok ya entendi la indirecta, gracias)

-pues... eso no prueba nada

sr-y ese pequeño altar que tienes en ese armario (señalando al altar)

-aa...eso...eso es...esto...salamente es miii...miiiii baño, sii mi baño (oye que bien...yo tambien tengo muñecos en mi baño :D)

sr-¿tuuu baño?...y exactamente como lo...

-PREGUNTAS MAS TARDE SII...

ld-aaa ok ya lo comprendo, estas enamorado de nuestro hijo, pero el ni en cuenta y ases lo que sea para que lo vea pero nunca funciona...estoy en lo cierto, o me equivoco

heloise penso "dios apenas los conosco y ya saben como me siento"

-pues...no no yo...digo...puede que lo que dijo sea algo...bueno si, me gusta su hijo, me descubrieron

sr-lo sabiamos pequeña y no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie

-eso espero sino tendre que evaporarlos poco a poco sobre cada parte de sus cuerpo y despues...jugar con sus cenisas les parece :D (D: AY DIOS)

los padres de jimmy se quedaron callados y sorprendidos

sr-jajaja ademas de bonita muy graciosa, creo que si deberias ser la novia de nuestro jimmy, verdad amor

ld-si, si lo creo jajaja bueno nos vamos pequeñita, heloise cierto? (¿Encerio?...digo ¿ENCERIO?..."con mi cara de ¿WHAT?" bueno que se espera de los padres de jimmy)

-¿encerio? (ja ya somos dos)

sr-si encerio, bueno nos vamos fue un gusto conocerte

-si igualmente

ld-ok pequeña despues te veremos, adios

en unos instantes el auto de los padres de jimmy se esfumo y heloise se volvio a quedar sola

-fue bueno conocer a los padres de jimmy, aunque es raro...jimmy nunca menciono que tenia padres...dehecho...creo que...nisiquiera sabe que los tiene...o puede que no tenga...no, si se parecen a jimmy y ademas son parecidos a jimmy, solo que mas atentos...o vaya me duele la cabeza mejor me voy a recostar

bueno no importa...seguire con la historia

continuara... (¡HIJO DE LA GRAN! $%&#$)

_Bueno creo que hasta aqui acaba este capitulo pondre otro capitulo de la version de jimmy y talves sean dos capitulos, y para el que no me entienda dije en el capitulo anterior que hiba a poner dos versiones una de los padres de jimmy y otra de los padres de heloise porque en toda la trama no se ven ninguno de sus padres y bueno...si me entienden verdad...aaa siii, mejor asi lo dejo, y para aquellos que si les gustan mis historias les digo que yo no dejo las cosas a medias siempre que hago algo lo termino, es mi instinto (uu..uu aa...aa "comiendo mi platanito" :D)_


	3. Reencuentro

_Hola a todos aquellos que les gusta leer mis historias, decidi seguirle con esta historia porque como les habia dicho no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias asi que bueno, son la 1:00 am de la noche y decidi escribir porque, bueno ya saben, uno no debe dejar a sus fans numeros 1 en la trama de la historia, no deben dejarlo con el pensamiento de: "__o si y despues que va a pasar, asi, que se mueren todos como en esa pelicula de crepusculo"__ o algo por el estilo, porque bueno son importantes en todos los sentidos y pues...ya ya ya ta bueno, tuve una pesadilla y no puedo dormir U_U, pero bueno eso no importa aqui esta la segunda parte. porcierto VJ significa version jimmy_

_**¿Mis padres?-VJ-2-Reencuentro**_

Despues de lo sucedido en la casa de heloise, unos jovenes se encontraban jugando en el parke con una pequeña pelota amarrada a una raqueta (sigo sin saber el maldito nombre de ese juguete)

-y entonces, que te parece beezy (golpeando la pelota)

-mmm...suerte de principiante (cruzando los brazos)

-asi, pues ya solo me faltan 30 golpes mas para romper el record de los 438 876 623 golpes ehhh, y en lo que hablamos ya solo me faltan 15

-entonces, acaba esto de una maldita ves jimmy (enojado y a la ves celoso)

-eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer, muy bien me faltan 5...4...3...2...yyy...1...SIIIII YA ACABE (en ese momento jimmy empiesa a saltar en camara lenta alsando los brazos y con la musiquita _weeeeeeee are the champion, my friends, tannnn tannnnn, and we´lllllll keep on figh...)_

_-¿_porque saltas tan lento jimmy?, y de donde viene esa cancion (mirando a los lados)

-le da un toque dramatico a mi triunfo, y la verdad tampoco se de donde vino esa cancion...talves de aquel chico (señalando a... ¿mi?)

-a no, yo soy solo un escritor sin vida social y sin amigos que vive en el sotano de mi abuela escribiendo un montonnnn de cosas que no tienen sentido alguno, ustedes no me presten atencion y sigan hacieno...pues lo que hacen

-(ambos quedandome mirando)..okkkkkk...entonces beezy (viendolo) ¿cuando me dan mi trofeo?

-no lo se jimmy, no le tomes tanta prisa a la vida (filosofando con beezy) talves tarden horas, dias, semanas, años...o talves...

-hola usted es el señor two-shoes, aqui esta su trofeo (entregandole el trofeo)

-o segundos...saben que, mejor voy por una hamburguesa (beezy se fue y dejo a jimmy solo con su trofeo)

-o cielos (llorando de felicidad)...estoo..esto es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida...yo...yo...(dejando de llorar) yo no necesito esto...para que quiero un trofeo, bueno lo usare como pisapapeles servira

despues de lo ocurrido jimmy empeso a caminar rumbo a su casa cuando en ese momento un carro se estaciono bruscamente enfrente suyo, jimmy lo unico que iso fue detenerse y observar aquella accion, cuando depronto dos personas empesaron a salir del coche y se pusieron enfrente de jimmy, jimmy los vio y noto que la mujer que se encontraba estaba llorando

ld-santo cielo...en...encerio eres tu...james..(abrazandolo)cuanto as crecido

-ummm...perdon pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?

sr-acaso no nos recuerdas...

-no exactamente, sus rostros me parecen conocidos, pero no logro acordarme

ld-(dajandolo de abrazar y secandose las lagrimas)...es normal que no te acuerdes...eras muy pequeño...pero eso ya no seria problema alguno...ahora que ya estas otra ves con nosotros

-aa...esperen (sorprendido)..como eso que era muy pequeño...nadie me conocia cuando era un niño...excepto...mis...padres (esto ultimo lo dijo muy suave)

sr-asi es james...YO SOY TU PADRE

-...no...eso no es cierto...ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

sr-GUIATE POR TUS SENTIMIENTO, Y SABRAS QUE ES CIERTO

-...NOOOOOOOOOO...NOOOO

saben, creo que es mucha drama, y ademas creo que me van a demandar por derechos de autor D:, bueno mejor asi la continuo

sr-asi es james...somos tus padres

-...mis...mis padres...pero...pero eso...eso no puede ser...yo jamas conoci a mis padre...como sabre que son ustedes

ld-(sacando una foto)...mira y compruebalo

jimmy tomo la foto y al verla noto a un bebe durmiendo entre los brazos de una mujer y al lado se encontraba un señor abrazandola

-estos son...son ustedes...y entonces el pequeño de ahy...soy...soy yo

sr-asi es james...eres tu...tenias 6 meses de nacido cuando tomamos esa foto

-pero...pero entonces...significa que...que si son mis verdaderos padre

ld-asi es mi pequeño jimmy

en ese momento jimmy se puso a llorar y empeso a correr hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos en camara lenta gritando...MAMAA...PAPAAA... y a la ves ellos igual corriendo y gritando...HIJOOO...corrieron y corrieron y la verdad no creo que hayan estado tan lejos en la posicion que estavan, y hasta un punto en que se detuvieron en un gran abrazo

-no puedo creer que sean ustedes...donde an estado todo este tiempo...

sr-eso te lo contaremos en otro momento james...(dejando de abrazarlo) por el momento...creo que es hora de regresar a casa

ld-me parece buena idea...(abrazandolo con mas fuerza)

-agg..agg...mama...me.. .cias..agg (tratando de librarse)

sr-amor...no crees que seria mejor que LO DEJARAS RESPIRAR...LO ESTAS MATANDO Y APENAS LO VIMOS

LD-uyyy...losiento (soltandolo)..me emocione, es todo

sr-bueno esta bien, entonces jimmy, quieres ir a casa

-(tociendo)...es...esta bien...vamonos a casa...

sr-esta bien jimmy...vamos a tu casa para que prepares tus cosas y nos vayamos...te parece..

-si me parece una...¡ESPERA QUE!

y como acaba la historia

FIN...digo...CONTINUARA...:P

_hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pronto subire el otro pero por ahora solo quiero dormir, asi que como siempre, gracias por leer esta historia y tambien si les han gustado mis demas historias gracias por leerlas, cuidense_


End file.
